Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic chips, more particularly to an electronic chip protected against attacks carried out from the rear surface of the chip.
Description of the Related Art
Electronic chips containing confidential data, such as bank card chips, are likely to undergo attacks from pirates aiming at determining the operation of the chip and at extracting the confidential information therefrom.